Sakura
by Suski IF
Summary: it's been years since naraku's defeat, but sesshomaru still remembers the love he felt for her. one night, she came to visit him...


**Sakura**

**A/N: I always liked Sesshomaru and Kagura together in the original series. It was so sad that just when they realized their love for each other that they were torn apart. So now I'm writing a semi-happy ending for both of them.**

**Disclaimer: life is so unfair… **

The soft fragrance of sakura blossoms drifted into the lord of Saigoku's nose.

"Rin, wait here with Jaken and Ah-Un" he ordered.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" replied Rin and Jaken simultaneously.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself. Today he had decided to take Rin to study at a noble's mansion, but the scent of sakura had triggered a memory from long ago. Almost four years ago.

# Flashback #

"'You going?" Sesshomaru had asked.

"Yeah, somewhere far away." She replied, "but it's alright, because… I… get to see… you… one… last… time." And with that, she disappeared with the wind, blowing away the jyaki of her captor.

Sesshomaru raised his head and listened to her lament, the lament of the wind,

_I am the wind, as free a_s_ the wind._

_# _End flashback #

Once again the scent of sakura assaulted his nose; it carried a tang, a scent both hated and loved, the scent of a loved one and foe. It also had an edge to it, a faint trace of miasma…

Sesshomaru realized that he had arrived at the field where she died, but this is midwinter, so why are the sakura still blossoming?

A small breeze blew into the sakura field. A small white feather drifted towards him, Sesshomaru held out his hand and the feather obediently landed on his palm.

Quietly, he murmured a name that was all but forgotten,

"Kagura…"

"Yo, Sesshomaru," came his reply.

Sesshomaru's head whipped around at the unexpected voice, it was _her_ voice, he'd know it anywhere; and there she was, sitting in the middle of the field just like before, with the miasma curling of the holes in her chest. The faint ba-dump of her heart can be heard throughout the field.

"Sesshomaru," she said, "you need to forget me move on, get on with your life. It's bad for you to linger on things that cannot be.

"You're a full-blooded youkai, right? Wait for a few years, Rin's a good girl, take care of her. Live a life and be happy," she looked up at him when she finished her speech and smiled at him, just like before.

Sesshomaru, remembering what happened next, cried, "No! don't go! Don't leave me! No!"

But before he could do anything, the miasma took her again, forever beyond his reach.

"No!"

# # #

"No!" Sesshomaru woke up covered in sweat. He saw that Rin was beside him, looking at him with worried brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, daijobu?" she asked.

"this Sesshomaru does not need a human's concern," he replied. The lord of Saigoku stared at the ningen pup as she went back to sleep.

'should I claim her?' Sesshomaru mused to himself, 'no, I shouldn't'. Deep in his heart, Sesshomaru knew that true love isn't to be trifled with, he and Rin are not meant to be. The fates have twined her and the taijiya boy's life together so tightly that they have become one.

A soft wind blew into the clearing and Sesshomaru firmed his decisions, he would take care of Rin as a parent would a child. He would provide food and shelter when necessary, but he can't forget about _her._

"I'll never forget you," he told the wind, "wait for me, one day I'll join you across the skies."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the wind blew stronger, turning into a small tornado. Sesshomaru could almost see a red and white fan fanning at it.

So softly that he almost missed it, she said "I'll wait for you, as long as you need me to, I'll wait for you."

**A/N: sniff, I always end up crying when I write stuff like these. Sorry it's so short guys. Please review and tell me what you think about this. The Saigoku is the western nation, but you guys are smart, so I think you've figured out it already. I've still got a few stories lined up waiting for me to write them. My next one will be Unchanging love, starring Kikyou.**

**Well, until next time minna-san!**

**SuskiIF**


End file.
